Final Words
by dragonwriterdxd
Summary: Finn has been alone ever since Flame Princess untimely death, he feels alone and hurt inside, he still feels like no one truly loves him but there is still one girl
1. Chapter 1

Final Words an Adventure time fanfiction

*We are shown Finn [A/N he is 21]with Jake talking about relationships

Finn's POV

"I know Jake" I say, Jake has been pestering me about my love life a lot lately but I really don't want to get too much into that right now. "Well you're going to be alone like last ti- hey are you even listening" Jake says while nudging me pulling me away from my thoughts. "Huh, what. Oh my bad I wasn't listening" I say motioning him to go on. He gives me a concern look "Well I was saying you need a gf or something because you need to move on from Flame princess" Once I heard that name I gave Jake a look of pure rage which caused him to back up I said "Don't you EVER say that name again" Jake response had a little fear in it "Dude I-I think you should go outside for a-a walk". He stretched his arms around me, picked me up, and took me outside. I decided to just start walking and forget about Jake; while I was walking I reminded myself it had been 3 years since the incident. When I reached the graveyard I walked through all the graves to find the one I was looking for. I kneeled near the grave of my former lover and laid a fire-red rose from my back pack near the tombstone. I was about to cry over the grave until I heard a familiar female voice behind me.

Marceline's POV

Wow, I never would have thought Jake would ever mention her name again near Finn after she died. Well I never thought I would become invisible and eavesdrop on their conversation. But anyways, when Jake mentioned FP's name to Finn, Finn looked like he wanted kill or mutilate Jake with a blunt object but luckily Jake got Finn out of their (once was mine) tree house before he got hurt. I followed Finn when he started walking until he got to the graveyard. "Oh, I know why he is here" I said to myself. When I flew in and searched for Finn I found him at Flame Princess's grave mourning over it. "Wow you must have really cared about her didn't you" I thought to myself. As I thought that Finn turned around with his red demon blood long sword drawn ready for battle. "Damn must have said what I said out loud" I thought to myself, I then turned visible and said "Whoa there, hero there is no need for that". Finn looked at me with a surprised look "What the fuck Marcy, you know not to sneak up on me like that." he said while lowering his long sword. "Well you should stop being such a scared little bitch all the damn time." I say while laughing. "Well…You need to stop being such a huge bitch all the damn time and maybe someone will actually like you" he shouts before covering his mouth with his hands. "Well…Fine then if that's how you feel then fuck off" I shout back. I fly away faster than before, I can hear Finn's voice telling me to come back and he was sorry but I ignore it. I just want to go home.

\- [TIME SKIP]-

Marceline's POV

When I got home I decided just to go and take a calming bath to take my mind off of fine I started the water in the tub and added some bubble bath soap and bath salts. As so when my bath was done I took of my Escape the Fate t-shirt, black jeans, and my red converse. When I finished undressing I heard a knock at the door.

Finn's POV

When I reach Marcy's house I went straight for the door, I knocked on her door for what it felt like hours. When she finally opened the door I blushed a bright cherry red, she was dressed in her Sleeping with the Sirens tank top and her black lacy panties. I was so focused on her attire that I didn't hear what she was telling me until she flicked me on my forehead, "Huh", "I said what the fuck are you doing her Finn" she said she had a very pissed look on her face, I don't blame her for being pissed I hurt her feelings. "Well I came to say I was sorry and I want you to take your anger out on me until you feel better" I said, she gives me a surprised/still pissed look "Ok then if that's what you want" she says while transforming into her giant bat form. When you flew at me I stood there with my arms held wide, when she threw punches I let them sail at me and hit me, I am a man of my word so I took the beating. While she attacked me I could have swear I could hear a faint crying noise coming from Marcy, _was she crying and if she is why I'm the one being attack her._ When the beating finally stopped I was surprised, I only had some bruises but nothing serious. That's when I look over to Marcy, she was crying. I walked over to where she was to ask what was wrong, but when I tried all I was always pushed back by something. "Get the fuck away from me Finn, you don't care about me and you're too oblivious to the fact that I care for you." she said between sobs. When I heard these words, I was shocked someone wanted to care for me and not use me for retarded stuff like Princess Bubblegum. I walked over to Marcy picked her up and gave her a tight embrace, at first she tried to resist but stopped after a while, the hug felt fireworks like it was meant to be. That's when something happened I let go of Marcy to get a good look at her face, she was still crying. I took my left hand and brushed away her tears " don't cry Marcy it's going to be ok" I said, our faces were a few inches away I leaned in, so did she, we shared a long passionate kiss.


	2. Update Date

Hey guys its Dragonwriter here I'm really sorry for not updating recently but I had lots of school shit to do. I'm just here to say that the next chapter to _**Final Words **_will happen this month maybe around Christmas. Until next time BYE BYE


	3. Update News

Hi my fellow readers,

I have an announcement to make not only will I be updating _**Final Words **_soon but I am also going to be working on a series with my OC Dante Flux. Here are his attributes

Name: Dante Axel Flux

Gender: Male

Sign: Sagittarius

Age: 23

Occupation: Scientist (old), Dimension Defender (current)

Powers: Demonic Takeover, Mega Inferno, Flame Blade, Eternal Punishment

Relationships: Marceline (wife), Kim Pine (wife), Yuno (wife), Rainbow Dash (wife),

Story: Dante was a childhood prodigy; he was Valid Victoria every year until his junior year. After high school he entered college in the study of the Multi Universe theory. After many years in college Dante got his masters in Multi Universe theory. Dante found work at the F.A.R.T. Company ( . )


End file.
